The Rebel, Jenova's Daughter
by Rayne-Sayomi
Summary: random thing I wrote 'cause I was bored ;
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A cold wind blew harshly across the plain where a lone figure stood, her long brown hair billowing around her as she shut her eyes and gracefully leaned into the wind. She reached up, fastened her cape around her shoulders, and, taking a step back, ran in the direction that the wind was coming from. As she expected, a cliff, she pressed on faster, the sight of an endless drop not slowing her down, but instead making her reach down and find the energy needed to propel herself off the edge as fast as possible. As soon as her feet left the ground, she angled her body downward; becoming a blur along the cliffside approaching the ground fast, anyone who was around would surely have thought her dead. Not her though, this girl had some tricks up her sleeve, and at the last moment, she spread long angels wings, one white and one black, and pulled out of the dive. Soaring along the valley with air under her wings, in a perfect world the feeling would stay forever, but this was not a perfect world, and the feeling, like so many others, would not last. So is the life of Rayne Dragoni, the one who slept for too long, and has woken to find her problems have not disappeared, on the contrary, they've just begun…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was approaching the ruins of Midgar fast, that city held too many painful memories; she tipped the edge of her wing and turned away from it. Heading instead towards a lake, encircled by mountains, it was almost impossible to know that it was there, unless you'd stumble upon it accidentally. Gently angling her wings up, she slowly descends towards a crack in the mountain side. Twisting to the side she clears the crack with inches to spare. And there, the sparkling blue waters of the lake where her memories were buried, bringing the front of her wings up, she let her legs drop and elegantly landed, folding her wings up and letting them disappear with a rush, feathers still floating around her. She automatically makes her way to the far side of the lake, sure, she could've just landed over there, but it was a beautiful day, and the walk gave her time to think. The wind picked up again and the tall grasses around the lake bent yearningly as if wishing to fly themselves. Rayne was on a mission though, no time to stop and appreciate the element in which she often surrounded her self in. Briskly, she walked up to the roughly engraved stone that marked the lying place of all she lost. Her mother, her father, and her younger brother…all dead, sometimes she asked herself, why her, why did she have to be the one who survived? A tear ran down the side of her face, and disappeared into the grass at her feet; she bent down and wiped the dirt off of the inscription, **R.I.P. Luria Dragoni, Rocan Dragoni, and Damon Dragoni. **Mother, father, and brother, all lost forever, and yet, the monster survives, what luck. Wiping her eyes, she started to leave; a flash of red further up the mountain told Rayne that she was not alone in this place. "Vincent…" she thinks "…visiting Lucrecia again…" she sighs out loud and bends down to kiss the grave, standing up she notices that he has stopped to watch her, probably thinking along the same lines as her, "she came to see them again…" she looks straight at him, slightly inclines her head, and spreads her wings in one smooth motion. Another gust of wind comes at just the right moment, lifting her wings and propelling her into the sky. She spins gracefully in the air, eyes shut, enjoying the freedom that comes with being a monster. Opening her eyes for a moment, she noticed he was still watching, she smiled, "I am a sight to see…" she thought to herself while leveling out and catching the next strong gust of wind, then flapping out her powerful wings and speeding ahead. A pounding in her head told her that it was time to head back home and take her pill again, so is the life of a monster. To keep from degrading, Rayne has to take a pill that she designed herself, consisting mainly of mako energy and some supplements. Turning to head toward Edge, she couldn't help but spare a glance backward; she caught the end of his cape as he walked into Lucretia's cave. She couldn't repress a sigh as she turned back toward her destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hinges on her apartment creaked as she pushed the door open and stepped in. The same musty smell she had been living with for the last three years greeted her yet again. The clock on the wall rang out suddenly, startling her in her own house. "I'm getting to jumpy…" she said rubbing her head. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her hair was already starting to take on a silver shine, she quickly walked to the counter and open the jar of pills, two left, she'd have to sneak back into the lab sometime and make more, but for now, she was safe. Without even drinking, she popped the capsule into her mouth and swallowed. Waiting for the mako to take effect, she stared at her reflection, more particularly her hair, to watch it turn back to the brown it should be. Just as the color finished returning, the clock went off…again, She took a sharp breath in and looked at the clock, the minute hand was moving forward, then back, then forward, then back. It kept up this pattern for awhile before the mirror began to shine, more so than mirrors should. The light got brighter, and before she knew it, there was a girl sprawled out on the floor in front of the mirror. The girl had blue hair and a greenish tint to her skin, she was wearing one red tank top that had only one strap and one dark purple tank top that had one strap, crossed together they made a normal shirt, her pants were dirty, but they were jeans, with red translucent silk replacing the denim past her knees, upon her feet were brown boots, and on one hand, she had a long purple glove, somewhat like the ones she herself was wearing, and on the other hand a red fingerless glove, that looked just like the one she had on the shelf that was given to her by her friend Tifa after their first battle together. The girl stirred, as she sat up, she stuttered, a sentence, "R-Rayne D-Dragoni..??", "Rayne answered, "Yeah, that's me, who are you, and what do you want?". But the girl did not answer; she instead stumbled forward, and tightly hugged the startled Rayne. "Thank god you're still alive." She mumbled, "W-what? Hold on, who ARE you?" Rayne said, shocked. "I'm Jade, your daughter." Rayne gasped, and fainted; her conciseness had had enough for one day, and simply decided to turn off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, Jade, the girl who claimed to be her daughter, was looking through pictures. She looked up, "Oh good, you're up, I'm sorry; I was just so excited to see that I came back in the right time.", "Right time?" Rayne asked, "I'll tell you later, right now we have to get going, we'll miss the first raid if we don't", "What raid, where? Who?" Rayne asked, still trying to sort things out. "The raid on Kalm. It will happen tonight. We need to be there." She said seriously. "Of course, they're having that celebration tonight, but who's raiding? And why do we need to be there?" Rayne asked incredulously. "We need to be there to help Vincent and the WRO save the civilians." Jade said standing up. "But who's raiding?!" She asked again, desperately. "Deepground." Rayne sighed and touched a finger to her forehead, "but who is tha-wait! I know what you're talking about! Sort of…" "Of course you should know who I'm talking about; you were there when they were created!" Jade exclaimed. "Of course! Deepground! They were part of that…thing…agh; it's getting so hard to remember now that I've tuned everything out for so long…" Rayne said, looking to the ground. "It's okay, the details aren't important yet, all you need to know is that we have to help." Jade said persistantly, "But, I'll need more mako pills before we go…" Rayne said glacing at the nearly empty pill bottle, Jade laughed, "I got you covered on that one." She said, taking out a pill bottle that was full to the top, "Father said that if I hit the right time, you'd be almost out, so he sent me with this bottle for you." "Wow…" Rayne started, taking the bottle, "Who is your father anyway?" she said smiling deviously, Jade shook her head, "Nuh-uh, he told me not to tell anyone, especially not himself, he said that he wouldn't understand yet." "Hmm…I will figure it out you know, I won't stop until I do." Rayne said staring straight into the greenish eyes of her discoloured daughter "You never told me how you got green." Rayne stated "It's part of a disease in the future, it will kill me eventually, just like it killed you." Jade said, heading out the door, "The secret is in your eyes." Jade froze in the door, "What do you mean?" she asked, "You have your father's eyes don't you? The disease discolored them too didn't it?" Rayne clarified. "He said you'd figure it out…" she said quietly…Rayne smiled, "Let's go." She said passing Jade and walking out into the sunlight.


End file.
